


Tell Me A Secret

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Not a lot though, Winter Falcon, and are in love, bucky is a dork, bucky is kinda sad and angsty about some things, i dont know man this is my first time posting on here i dont know how to tag, sam gets drunk...a lot, sam is a drunk dork, sambucky - Freeform, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Every time Sam gets drunk he finds Bucky and asks him for a secret. Bucky always gives him one.





	

Bucky had just carried Sam back to the Avengers compound after a night out on the town. He’d had to carry him because Sam had gotten shit faced. He’d taken a sip of something Thor brought with him and almost passed out. Bucky and Steve had caught him. He recovered a few hours later and challenged Bucky to a round of shots. Bucky had said no. Nat had said yes. And the rest of the night was a blur of chasing a stumbling Sam around the bar, trying to keep him out of trouble. 

He laid Sam on the bed gently, he’d been carrying him bridal style because Sam kept tripping over his own feet when Bucky tried to help him walk. He took his shoes off and covered him with one of the blankets that was in his closet. And that’s when Sam said it. The four little words that had been ruining Bucky’s life for nearly three months now. Bucky was nearly at the door when Sam’s voice broke the silence in the room.

“Tell me a secret.” He said, his voice surprisingly clear for as drunk as he was. Bucky stopped with his hand on the door knob and turned around slowly.

“What?” he asked, not sure he’d heard right, not sure what he’d do if he had. 

“Assed you to tell me a sehcret.” And there was the slurring Bucky had expected. 

“Uh…” Bucky was kind of at a loss but he took his hand off the door knob and walked back toward the bed. 

“What kind of secret?” he asked, his hands stuffed in his pocket, he was nervous, even though Sam was so drunk he was probably seeing four of Bucky right now, and wouldn’t remember this in the morning. 

“Secret bout Steeb.” He snorted a laugh and rolled his head to the side on his pillow so he could look at Bucky, he blinked a few times and then seemed to get his eyes focused where he wanted them.

“Um…okay.” Bucky said and shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to think of something he could tell him that wouldn’t be a big deal if he forgot or remembered. Then a memory came flooding back to him, making him smile.

“Steve once ran down a street in our neighborhood completely naked because I bet him a dollar that he wouldn’t.” Bucky said, shaking his head at the memory of little Steve running down the street, using his hands to cover himself and saying “Hi ma’am.” to the little old lady that lived down the road, polite as ever. 

Sam nearly died laughing. There were tears running down the sides of his face, his laugh silent. He was sucking in air every few laughs, big gulps of it and then he went silent again. Bucky was chuckling at just the sight of him nearly doubling up every time he laughed and then going flat to breathe in. He looked like a folding chair that couldn’t make up its mind. He watched as Sam took a few more deep breathes and then passed out literally mid laugh. Bucky laughed through his nose and shook his head. He walked forward and fixed Sam’s blankets again and left, closing the door gently behind him. 

Sam didn’t really remember anything about it, though he did mention having a dream about Steve running down a street naked. Steve choked on his coffee and Bucky kept his mouth shut. Sam didn’t need to know that it wasn’t exactly a dream. He didn’t need to know that he’d asked Bucky to tell him a secret, and he certainly didn’t need to know that Bucky had told him immediately, his only hesitation coming from not being certain what he should tell him. Sam didn’t need to know any of that, so Bucky drank his coffee and watched on in silence. Like always. 

It happened again two weeks later, Tony had thrown a party and Sam had gotten drunk. Not as bad as the last time, but he was still wobbly on his feet and laughing at words that he thought sounded funny. Words like “chillin” and “bottle” and Clint’s last name. Steve was busy talking to Tony when Sam came up to Bucky and leaned on him. He almost fell on him actually. Using Bucky to hold himself up. 

“I’m tired and would like to go home now please.” Sam said, his eyes blinking slowly as he looked at Bucky, his body swaying a bit. 

“Okay, I think that can be arranged. Since you asked so proper.” Bucky said with a smile, declining to mention that they were, in fact, already technically “home”. 

“M’always proper.” Sam slurred, swaying backwards, his hand reaching out for Bucky automatically and missing by almost a foot, Bucky grabbed it and pulled him upright again.

“Sure you are.” Bucky agreed, pulling Sam’s arm over his shoulder and sliding his right arm around Sam’s waist to steady him. 

“Let’s get you home.” He said as he steered them toward the elevator. 

“Thank you.” Sam said when the elevator door had closed behind them, he sounded exhausted and he was leaning into Bucky, putting most of his weight on him. Bucky smiled to himself as he watched Sam’s eyes fall closed and then open slowly again, looking dazed. 

“You’re welcome Sam.” Bucky replied, watching Sam smile goofily next to him.

“Hey Bucky?” Sam asked, he didn’t sound quite as drunk, but he was still leaning most of his weight on Bucky as the elevator climbed. 

“What?” 

“Tell me a secret.” Sam said, looking at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky’s stomach flipped as he looked at him, he very rarely got to see Sam’s face so unguarded. He opened his mouth to answer and wasn’t sure which secret was going to come out until he started talking.

“Last week, when Tony was complaining that someone broke that thing in his lab and he blamed it on one his robots. It wasn’t the robot. It was me. I didn’t mean to, but he and T’Challa had just upgraded my arm and I was still getting used to the tweaks they made and I broke it.” Bucky admitted, not feeling as bad as he had when Tony had been asking everyone about it. Sam was looking at him, his face doing something odd, something Bucky had never seen it do before. And before he could stop himself he kept talking.

“And after Tony told us that he’d figured one of the robots did it, I went down to his lab and apologized to it. Cuz it was Dum-E, he blamed it on Dum-E and I felt bad so I went to say sorry. I don’t know why. But I did.” Bucky said, looking at Sam the whole time, watching his face doing that weird thing. Then Sam smiled. 

“That was a good thing Buck. A real good thing.” Sam said slowly, like he was focusing really hard on his words, his free hand coming up to pat Bucky’s chest a few times before he slumped against Bucky and passed out again. Bucky caught him before he slipped out of his hold. He sighed as he held him up for a moment and then grunted as he slung Sam over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

He carried Sam to his room and laid him on his bed, once again covering him up. He looked down at him sleeping on the bed. Even though unconscious was probably a better word for what he was. Bucky looked down at him and smiled as he grumbled in his sleep, saying something about marshmallows. Bucky shook his head and left, wondering how many more secrets he’d just willingly hand over to Sam. Drunk or not, whether he remembered it or not, Bucky was giving pieces of himself to Sam that no one else had. Not even Steve. And he was handing them over without any hesitation at all. It was an odd feeling, but it also felt right, like these pieces of himself somehow belonged with Sam. 

The third time it happened Bucky had been at home. He’d stayed home because he was pretty sure if anyone had said even slightly the wrong thing to him tonight he would punch them in the face. He was in a shitty mood. He wasn’t sure why really. Sometimes he just woke up feeling shitty. And the shitty feeling had followed him around all day. Sam had tried to convince him to go out anyway but had quickly given up. He’d smiled at Bucky and told him he hoped he felt better soon and then he’d left, his arm thrown over Wanda’s shoulder, his head thrown back laughing at something Steve had said. 

Bucky had been reading in his room when he heard the front door open. He heard someone stumbling around for a few minutes, then heard a thud, then heard a voice say “shit” and then heard that voice giggling. The voice very obviously belonged to Sam. Bucky rolled his eyes, dropped his book and peaked out his door. 

“Sam?” he asked, calling out into the dark living room. There was a long pause and then.

“Yeah?” Sam asked in a very loud whisper. Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“You okay?” He asked, looking up at the ceiling and waiting for the answer. 

“Yeah. M’fine. M’gre- ouch.” Sam’s voice cut off and Bucky heard another thud and then Sam was stumbling out of the dark and into the hall, rubbing at his shin. 

“Great. How are you?” he finished, smiling up at Bucky with one of his drunk smiles. It was his content drunk smile, he’d obviously had a good night. 

“I’m fine.” Bucky said shortly, watching Sam straighten up and mimicking him across the hall, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

“You sure?” he asked, his voice higher than normal, his eyebrows going high on his forehead.

“Yeah. Sam. I’m sure.” Bucky said, he could feel his patience running out, that bad mood still lingering under his skin.

“Are ya really though, cuz when I left you were a grumpy pants.” He said with an exaggerated pout, leaning forward toward Bucky and almost falling over. He stumbled a few steps forward and then stood up straight again. 

“I’m fine Sam. Just…go to bed.” Bucky said and backed into his room. The door was almost closed when Sam’s hand hit it and pushed it open. Bucky stood there looking at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” he asked, his voice sharper than he’d meant for it to be. That seemed to satisfy Sam, he looked smug.

“See? Yer still grumpy. What’s wrong Buck?” he asked, pushing further into Bucky’s room and sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed and arms out behind him, holding him up. He looked a bit odd, like he was trying to be professional and also relaxed all at once, it wasn’t working for him really, but Bucky just shrugged and stared at him.

“Nothing’s wrong. Okay? I’m fine. So please go to bed, in your bed, I’d like to use mine if that’s alright with you?” his voice was still sharp. His jaw clenched when Sam looked up at him with his “oh really?” face. 

“Sam-“

“No no no. You shush. Come here.” He stood up, grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and sat him down on the bed.

“Now. Bucky.” He looked at him, swaying a little on the edge of the bed.

“…yes?” Bucky prompted after Sam had been staring at him in silence for a minute.

“What?” Sam asked, looked confused. Bucky sighed. 

“You seemed like you had something to say.” Bucky said, holding his hand out in front him in a “so go ahead” gesture.

“I don’t remember.” He said and then his face lit up and Bucky knew what was coming next.

“You should tell me a secret. That will make you feel better, telling secrets always make people feel better.” He said, nodding his head liked he thought this was the best advice anyone had ever given. Bucky sighed again and looked into his lap.

“What kind of secret do you want Sam?” he asked, pressing his metal thumb into the palm of his right hand. 

“I don’t care. Just tell me a secret about what’s making you upset.” He patted Bucky’s knee and left his hand there, squeezing gently.

“It’ll make you feel better.” He nodded that knowing nod again. Bucky chuckled at him, he looked so self satisfied and very very drunk.

“Okay. I um…I had a dream about Steve. From before. When we were kids, or at least, before the war, before everything fell apart.” Bucky started, Sam squeezed his knee again, encouraging him to continue. 

“He was small. Like he was before the serum. And I don’t know. I just woke up with all the feelings I had from back when I first saw what they’d done to him.” Bucky said, his thumbing digging into his palm harder. 

“What feelings?” Sam asked, bumping his shoulder into Bucky’s. Bucky glanced at him quickly, Sam smiled, Bucky smiled back and looked back to his lap.

“Uh…hatred mostly I guess.” He said with a shrug.

“Ebabortate…eclabratate…” Sam took a deep breath, not finding the word he wanted, he looked at Bucky and narrowed his eyes.

“Continue.” He said, like he hadn’t just been stumbling over a word and saying it wrong twice, Bucky chuckled and then kept going.

“I hated it. I tried to protect him from the war. Tried to stop him from going. But he wouldn’t stop. That’s just how Steve is. It was in him, to fight. But they changed him. They changed him so he could do it and it’s… it’s like they turned him into a weapon. That’s all I could think back then when I looked at him. That they’d turned him into a weapon and I wasn’t there to stop it.” Bucky said, his hand shaking from how hard he was worrying his thumb into it.

Sam covered Bucky’s hands with one of his own and pulled them apart, squeezing the one made of flesh before moving his hand back to Bucky’s knee.

“Listen.” He slurred, then cleared his throat and kept talking.

“I wasn’t there. But I do know, that there was nothing you could have done. And there’s nothing you can do now. And Steve is still here. And you guys are alive, together. And it might not be like it was before. But you’re here, and you’re alive. And that’s…that’s what matters.” He blinked hard and widened his eyes and then looked at Bucky and smiled.

“That uh…oddly enough that…kind of made me feel better. You’re a pretty good drunk therapist Sam.” Bucky said, giving him a small smile in return. Sam stood up suddenly, Bucky raised his hands to catch him as he swayed on his feet but he kept his balance and turned toward Bucky, clapping his hand down on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I know man. I know.” he said matter of factly and then turned and walked out of the room, running into the door frame on his way out. 

Bucky stared after him and realized he did actually feel better. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened. And they were both here now, and both alive and helping people. Sam was right, that was the important thing. Bucky rubbed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Sam filling is head.

~***~

Over the next few weeks Sam seemed a bit different, he kept looking at Bucky differently. Bucky couldn’t pin down exactly what was different about the looks but they were off. For the first time he thought that maybe Sam hadn’t been as drunk as he’d seemed that last time and that maybe he remembered what Bucky had told him. Bucky’s heart sank at the thought that maybe Sam thought of him differently now. 

But a few days later Sam showed up in his room, drunk as a skunk. He’d come home after a bad mission and gotten wasted, he and Clint both, they’d been in the kitchen playing go fish at the kitchen table, and every time either one of them had gotten a pair they’d taken a drink. Bucky was pretty sure Clint had passed out and was currently unconscious on the kitchen floor. Sam stumbled into his room and fell on the bed next him. Bucky dropped his book on his chest and turned his head to look at the drunk man next to him.

“Hey.” Bucky said, smiling when all Sam did was groan in return.

“How’s your head?” Bucky asked, his voice quiet. 

“There’s no need to shout.” Sam said, his voice tight as he opened one eye and glared at Bucky. Bucky smiled at him and mouthed “Sorry” and then went back to his book. Sam groaned next to him. Bucky ignored him. 

“Nnnhh!” Sam groaned. 

“Oh my god what? You sound like a child what do you want?” Bucky asked exasperatedly, dropping his book again and turning to look at Sam. His face was shoved into Bucky’s pillows, his eyes scrunched tight.

“Tell me a secret.” He whined.

“What if I don’t wanna tell you a secret?” Bucky teased. 

“Just tell me one. A funny one.” Sam said and swatted at Bucky’s arm a few time before he decided it was too much work and dropped his hand, his fingers resting against Bucky’s arm. The warmth from Sam’s fingers seemed to run down Bucky’s arm and into his chest. He moved his book off his chest and onto his bedside table and then looked back at Sam. 

“A funny one huh?” he asked.

“Mhmm.” Sam hummed with a small nod, finally opening the eye that wasn’t smashed into the pillow to look across the bed at Bucky.

“What if I don’t have a funny secret? You said yourself, I’m a boring old man, you remember that?” Bucky said, rolling onto his side to face Sam, resting his head on his hand, his metal arm resting against his hip as he watched Sam’s back rise and fall with his breathing.

“Ya’know I was kiddin when I said that.” He mumbled, moving his hand a bit, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s forearm and squeezing. Bucky felt heat rush to his face and was thankful Sam had closed his eyes again. He was also thankful that even if he looked at Bucky again he probably wouldn’t be able to tell he was blushing, he hoped. 

“Yeah yeah. Fine. Let me think of a funny one.” Bucky sighed, moving his fingers against his scalp and thinking.

“Take y’time. But nah too much time, cuz I migh fall asleep.” Sam said, his speech slurring more from his mouth being pressed against the pillow. Bucky smiled at him even though his eyes were closed. 

“Don’t worry. I got one. I think.” Bucky said, resisting the urge to reach out and brush his finger tips against Sam’s cheek.

“M’kay good. Let me hear it.” Sam said, squeezing Bucky’s arm again. Bucky could feel his ears getting hot now, the contact with Sam becoming a bit overwhelming.

“Okay. So, last week, I may or may not have bought a bag of magnets. And after I bought them I may or may not have stuck as many of them on my arm as I could get to fit.” Bucky said as he tried to keep himself from smiling, which was proving difficult because Sam was shaking with silent laughter in front of him. His nose was scrunched up and he was wheezing out small breaths of air, his hand had moved from Bucky’s arm to squeeze at the pillow next to him. 

“You- you-“ he tried to say something and then was laughing again, talking in big gulps of air and then going silent. 

“What? I have to entertain myself somehow!” Bucky said, defending himself though his own laughter. This just made Sam worse, he rolled over onto his side and clutched at his stomach. 

“But magnets!?!” he almost yelled, whipping tears from his face and laughing some more.

“I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And they were very pretty magnets.” Bucky said matter of factly, somehow controlling his laughter. Sam was calming down a bit, laughing on and off now, his breathing slowing back to normal. 

“Oh I bet they were beautiful Buck.” He said, and then snorted and laughed again. Bucky watched him and felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He looked so beautiful when he was laughing. So happy. Bucky wanted to reach out, trace the laugh lines on Sam’s face with his fingers and then pull him into a kiss. He clenched his hand into a fist under his head, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling to distract him from the urge. 

Sam laughed a few more times and then went limp, relaxing into Bucky’s mattress. He’d passed out again. Bucky watching him lay there for a few minutes, debating whether it would be safe for him to sleep in a bed next to Sam. He was afraid he’d wake up curled around him and then Sam would be uncomfortable, he didn’t want to put Sam in that situation, didn’t want to touch Sam without his permission. 

He rolled over to face the wall, reaching out and turning off his lamp. He lay in the darkness, his arms wrapped around himself. He lay there awake all night, listening to Sam snoring quietly behind him. He waited until he saw the sun hit his window and got up and went into the bathroom to shower. When he came back out into his room, his shirt sticking to the water on his back that the towel had missed, Sam was gone.

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset. There was an ache in his chest that had him leaning towards the latter. 

~***~

About a month later Bucky was sitting on the roof of the Avengers Compound, his legs dangling over the side. He’d gone up there to get away from everyone, he didn’t want to be around anyone, not really. It had been getting harder and harder for him to stay away from Sam. He wanted to be around him all the time. He freaked out when Sam went on missions without him, he hid that pretty well though. At least he thought so. He’d been doing okay hiding all of it. He basically just hid in his room and if Sam was around he tried to act normal. It’s not like he was a super touchy feely person, so him not getting super close to Sam wasn’t that noticeable. He was dealing with it. 

And then Sam disappeared on a mission. They’d gone to take out a new Hydra base that had popped up, Bucky had been told to stay behind, to let the others take care of it. And the others had come back without Sam. Bucky listened to their talk about needing a plan to go get Sam for about ten minutes before walking out. No one noticed him leave. He grabbed as many weapons as he could carry on him and went to get Sam.

He brought him back. By himself, while the other where still in the middle of making plans. Then he’d gotten suspended. For going in after Sam against orders. He didn’t give a shit. They’d been taking too long. He knew what Hydra could do to people. He wasn’t gonna let them do anything like that too Sam. Not as long as he was alive to stop it.   
So he’d gone up the roof. Just to sit. He was listening to the wind in the trees, the leaves swaying and sounding a bit like waves on a beach. He heard the door creak open and then slam shut. 

“Shit.” He heard Sam whisper when the door slammed. In his mind he saw him flinch from the noise, his shoulder bunching up and then relaxing. Bucky didn’t look at him, just kept his eyes on the trees. Sam climbed up on the ledge next to him, swinging his feet over to dangle next to Bucky’s. 

“Here. I got you this.” Sam said, and Bucky heard a clinking noise and looked down at his arm to see a magnet stuck to it. He lifted the arm closer to his face so he could see it better in the dark. It was a small brown falcon, its wings spread out like it was soaring through the air. Bucky glanced at Sam, looking at him through his eye lashes, Sam was looking out over the trees, not looking at Bucky. Bucky smiled down at the magnet and plucked it off his arm, turning it over in his hand before putting it back on his arm, under the star. 

“Thanks. I like it.” Bucky said, his eyes drifting to Sam again. He saw Sam glance at him and dropped his eyes to his lap.

“I never said thank you.” Sam said. 

“You don’t have too.” Bucky said without hesitation. He felt Sam’s eyes on him.

“I really do.” He said, his voice sounded strange. Bucky looked at him, his black eye wasn’t as noticeable in the dark. But Bucky could still see the cut on his forehead. He once again resisted the urge to reach out and touch. He forced his eyes away from Sam again.

“No you don’t. It’s not a big deal.” Bucky dismissed with a shrug. He jumped a little when Sam’s hand fell on his leg.

“Bucky.” Sam said, and waited for Bucky to look at him. He moved his eyes slowly from his lap to Sam’s face. He gulped when he saw the open look on Sam’s face.

“You stormed a Hydra base, alone, to come and get me. That is actually kind of a big deal Buck.” Sam said, tilting his head and giving Bucky’s leg a squeeze. Bucky was feeling uncomfortable with Sam looking at him like that. He cleared his throat and looked away with a shrug.

“Not to me. It’s just what we do. What I do. What I’m good at.” Bucky said slowly, his thumb worrying into his palm again, he was helpless to stop it apparently. It was becoming a habit. Sam took his hand off Bucky’s leg and dropped it into his own lap.

“If by that you mean you’re good at saving people, then yeah. You are good at that. And you saved me Buck. So I’m gonna say thank you. And you don’t have to say anything back okay? I just want you to know that I appreciate it. So much. So thank you.” Sam said and then turned and hopped down off the ledge and headed back to the door.   
Bucky’s heart was pounding in his chest. Sam had thanked him for saving him before, multiple times, but it had never felt like this. Something was different and Bucky just wished he could fucking figure out what it was. He shoved his thumb into his palm hard and then took a deep breath.

“Hey Sam?” he called, not turning around, he heard Sam stop walking behind him.

“Yeah Buck?”

“Tell me a secret.” Bucky said, almost whispered, his hand shaking on his leg. He heard Sam blow out a puff of air in a laugh and then heard footsteps coming toward him.

“You want a secret now huh?” Sam asked, his footsteps getting closer, Bucky felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“Yeah. I want a secret now.” Bucky said, and he did whisper this time, not able to make his voice any louder.

And then Sam was standing right behind him, his chest pressed to Bucky’s back. Bucky leaned back into him instinctively and Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, dropping his chin on his shoulder.

“I’ll tell you my best kept secret. You ready?” he whispered in Bucky’s ear, sending chills across Bucky’s skin. Bucky nodded, words escaping him.

“I’m in love with you Bucky Barnes.” He said and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. Bucky felt him smile into it and his hands jumped from his lap to cover Sam’s hands on his waist. He felt like he could cry. Never thought he’d hear Sam say anything like that to him.

“Is that okay with you?” Sam whispered, his lips brushing Bucky’s ear. Bucky nodded and Sam squeezed him tighter.

“Yeah Sam, that’s okay with me.” He sighed and rested his head back against Sam’s shoulder. He felt Sam smile against his neck and smiled himself.

“Hey Buck?” Sam asked, his voice muffled slightly by Bucky’s shirt.

“Yeah Sam?” he asked, knowing what Sam was gonna say and wanting him to say it so badly.

“Tell me a secret.” 

Bucky smiled at the words and turned in Sam’s arms a bit so he could look at him. He moved his hand to cup Sam’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the soft skin.

“Okay. I have a good one this time.” he said with a smile. Sam smiled down at him, his fingers squeezing into Bucky’s hips, pulling him just a small amount closer.

“Let’s hear it then.” Sam said, staring down at Bucky. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Bucky said, moving his hand from Sam’s cheek to his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Sam smiled into the kiss at first and then started kissing back, pulling Bucky as close as he could get him. Bucky had never felt so wanted, so safe, so fucking loved. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him closer. It was getting hard to breath, his head was spinning like he’d been underwater too long, or like he’d just been told a funny secret and couldn’t stop laughing. He’d never felt anything better in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...this is my first time ever posting on here, i hope you guys enjoyed this! i have more to post but i'm just trying to get comfy with this website for now! I also have things posted over on tumblr at jeffersonshattricks if you want to check out some more of my writing! some of it will probably be reposted on here, but some might not be! Ummm...i think that's all. I hope you liked it! i take requests and prompts over on tumblr so feel free to send some in if you'd like!!!


End file.
